Forum:Anfänger hat fragen
hi @ all habe mir überlegt mich hier anzumelden und als user mitzuwirken, da mich auch interessiert wie sowas hier eigentlich funktioniert. aber erstmal wären wichtige anfängertipps nicht schlecht oder auch links in denen ich nachlesen kann. zudem hätte ich ein paar fragen. und zwar: #was sind spoiler informationen #gibt es mehrerer solcher seiten wie naruto wikia #werdet ihr dafür entlohnt #was ist euer ziel und was bringt es jede information zu verarbeiten #danke das ihr euch die mühe gibt warum auch immer, denn es hilft mir den geilen anime einfacher zu verstehn und auf interessante sachen zu stoßen Hallo erst mal es gibt die Hilfeseite und die Regeln wo du einiges nachlesen kannst. Zu deinen Fragen: *1.Spoiler sind alles Informationen die in Deutschland noch nicht veröffentlicht wurden sowohl Manga als auch Anime. *2:Es gibt viel verschiedene Wikis zu verschiedenen Themen z.B. One Piece, Bleach, Star Trek, Star Wars usw. *3.Nein die Benutzer die hier Artikel erstellen machen das in ihrer Freizeit. *4.Das das Wiki möglichst vollständig und genau ist. --Revan55 07:52, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) wir würden uns sehr freuen wenn du dich anmelden^^ sonst hat revan dir alles beantwortet, zu 4. villt. noch: es macht spaß sich hier in der wiki mit anderen über naruto auszutauschen, theorien oder so und gemeinsam zu diskutieren :D Viel spaß dir in diesem Wiki [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:19, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) hallo und willkommen in unserem naruto-wiki. meine vorredner haben ja soweit alles erklärt. hier vielleicht noch ein paar wichtige sachen: #Vorlage:Spoiler #es gibt sehr viele wikis zu verschiedensten themen, universen, mangas, animes, filmen, serien, büchern etc. #=D nein. jeder arbeitet und hilft hier mit aus eigenem interesse und weil es auch spaß macht, über die serie zu diskutieren, fakten zusammenzutragen und eine informationsbasis über den manga aufzustellen, den wir sehr mögen und verfolgen. #wie revan und megapimpf schon sagten. #gern geschehen. dafür ist dieses wiki auch da. :) ich hätte außerdem noch einen rat für dich, das design umzustellen. dafür gehst du einfach auf "einstellungen", dann im feld "darstellung" bei "design" von "wikias neuer look" auf "monobook" umstellen und die änderung speichern. denn nur im monobook-skin sieht dieses wiki so wie es eigentlich ist und aufgebaut wurde. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:13, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi ich bin auch neu hier und möchte gerne Folgendes wissen: #Wie genau funktioniert das mit dem Chat? (Hört sich doof an ich weiß :) ) #Gibt es hier irgendwas wie eine Freundesliste? Wäre nett wenn ich eine Antwort bekomme :) Shikamaru98 (Diskussion) 18:28, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :1. nun... ganz einfach, du gehst darauf und chattest mit jemandem. die sache ist die, dass dort normalerweise niemand online sitzt, daher, wenn du mit einem user aus diesem wiki direkt sprechen möchtest, schreibst diesen am besten auf dessen diskussionsseite an, dass jener ins chat kommen soll bzw ihr einigt euch auf die zeit usw. 2. nein, sowas gibts hier nicht. für ein wiki ist es eh unnötig, da es eben kein social network a la facebook etc ist. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:57, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC)